


KPOP One-Shots [REQUESTS OPEN]

by CrazySanity



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 맵6 | M.A.P.6, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fourth chapter inspired by Gintama, Hospital, Injury, M/M, MV Reaction, Multi, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson, Xiumin makes a cameo, dance practice, slight praise kink, yes I added Sanha to vminkook so what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySanity/pseuds/CrazySanity
Summary: Collection of KPOP One Shots of groups that I actually know and like.These are ships I will not write because I just can’t see it happening. (I might add more as I get into more KPOP groups).* JiKook* VMon* VHope* JackBam* BinHyuk [Moonbin/Rocky]* NO SMUT involving the underage members of ASTRO.I won’t write any other ship with Jimin unless Taehyung is also included.I only write Markson. I don’t see Mark with anyone else. But I will write other ships with Jackson.You can also DM me requests on twitter @serenadevmin :) I’m taking requests but since I am currently taking summer classes in college, expect slow updates :)Chapter 8: Question for readers who like vmin and kinky things.





	1. Comeback [VMinKook+Sanha]

**Author's Note:**

> None of these chapters will be connected unless stated otherwise in the summary. 
> 
> There will absolutely be no smut involving the underage members of any group. So don't even bother requesting. It's likely that there won't even be smut at all, depends on the requests recieved. 
> 
> If you don't like the ship, too bad, just don't read that chapter.

It was here. It was finally here; Taehyung chanted in his mind, he picked up his laptop and dashed towards the room he shared with Jungkook and Jimin. "Ya, Jimin, Kookie, it's out!" The two of them looked up from their cuddling position on their bed and grinned, "Well, what are you waiting for, get on the bed and play it," Jungkook exclaimed. 

You see, the reason the three of them were so excited was because Sanha, who is a member of ASTRO and their boyfriend, had finally had a comeback and the video was just released. "We missed an early reveal of the dance and video but who cares, we'll watch every stage anyways," Taehyung shared, sitting between the two and placing the laptop on his lap. 

Sanha had not shared any information about the video or dance so the three did not know what to expect at all. "Just play it already," Jimin rolled his eyes before giggling. "I want to see why he was so secretive of the whole damn thing" Taehyung enlarged the video and clicked play and leaned back so he didn't block the screen for the two of them. 

"Oh, look, it's from the first teaser," Jungkook commented as the camera panned up to reveal Dongmin. They continued watching, in awe of the dancing and colors. "Yellow? Why is Sanha's color yellow?" Jimin asked curiously, starting intently at the screen. 

They didn't answer, couldn't even if they wanted to, they had no idea either. "Sanha's reactions towards the cameras are good, he's a natural already" Taehyung complimented. "Myungjun hyung's room looks fun, I want to jump on a trampoline," Jungkook pouted. The other two chucked at the currently present youngest before focusing back to the video, "Why the hell is Moonbin blending popcorn?" Jimin laughed, bewildered at the scene. 

When the video got to the members in formal wear, they laughed at the poses each member did, and were shocked when Sanha made a kiss towards the screen. "Do you think that was for us?" Taehyung asked, "Since he knew we were going to watch?" The other two shrugged silently, enraptured by the video. 

When they saw the clip where the members were in a circle and holding hands, they smiled. "I'm glad Sanha has hyungs that love him and care for him," Jungkook admitted, "I think ASTRO is a good group and will go far, what do you think guys?" Jungkook at his boyfriends. 

"All I know is that we'll have to deal with a lot of fan girls who will be after our Sanha" Jimin said, glowering slightly at the idea. Taehyung chuckled, "Don't worry, Jiminie, everything will be fine, his hyungs are looking after him when we are separated" 

The music video finished with the six of them waving at the camera before it faded away and reveled the song title at the end. They closed the laptop and placed it on the dresser next to them. "Do you think we should call him?" Jungkook inquired, looking at his hyungs. Taehyung shook his head, "He probably has a late practice and is probably getting sleep for the showcase they are going to have, we can watch that when it happens, okay?" 

They agreed, snuggling and pulling the blanket over them. They each mumbled an "I love you" before closing their eyes and falling asleep, silently wishing that Sanha was there with them.


	2. Post Show Adrenaline [JJP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut 
> 
> Jaebum couldn't believe they won again [Fly Era]

Jaebum, the leader of GOT7 couldn't believe it. Here he was, holding a trophy handed to him by his own bandmate, Jackson.

As he said his speech, he felt Jinyoung's presence by him. He heard quiet sniffles and took comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one crying.

When the encore was over and they made their way to the car, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed. Jinyoung was a silent comfort, staying close as they made it to the dorm. The other members went to their respective room, with Mark following Jackson.

When Jaebum saw that, he knew that he wasn't the only one still filled with adrenaline. He quietly told Youngjae to go to Jinyoung's room before he grabbed Jinyoung's hand and brought him into his and Youngjae's room. He didn't have time to form a sentence before he was slammed onto the bed and felt lips on his.

He placed his hands on the younger's back to bring him closer as they kissed. Jinyoung broke the kiss to kiss down his neck before reaching the hem of Jaebum's shirt. He told Jaebum to sit up before taking it off and throwing away after placing kiss on the revealed skin.

The leader eventually pushed Jinyoung onto the bed and shed him of all his clothes before taking the rest of his own off. They rolled onto the bed, hands roaming all that they could reach. "You did well" Jinyoung muttered against his lips before grinding against him.

Jaebum flipped them over before grabbing lube and a condom. "We all did well" He slicked up one of his fingers and gently pressed against the younger's entrance. Jinyoung groaned, arching his back. Soon, Jaebum had the finger in and thrusters in and out.

Jinyoung gripped the sheets, "More" he moaned. Jaebum slicked up one more finger and pushed in two, watching Jinyoung take them easily. He began scissoring him, leaning down to nip at his neck while doing so.

"J-jaebum, I'm ready" he turned his head, "Just get on with it" Jaebum pulled his fingers out and rolled on the condom. He put more lube before placing the head at his entrance. He tangled one hand into Jinyoung's hair and pulled slightly as the other one helped him push in.

When Jaebum was fully in, he waited for the younger to adjust. He stared down at him, taking in his scrunched eyes and lips opened to let a moan escape. He was beautiful. At Jinyoung's nod, he began moving at a slow pace before Jinyoung spoke. "Hyung, go faster" he panted. He increased his speed and watched Jinyoung fall apart beneath him.

"I love you, you know" Jaebum said, leaning down to capture the younger's lips. "I love you too" Jinyoung muttered, wrapping his legs around Jaebum's waist. "Now fuck me harder" The leader grinned, picking up his pace as he pounded into Jinyoung. "I love hearing you say that" He gasped out, his hands gripping Jinyoung's waist so hard that'll there will be bruises the day after.

Jaebum felt the heat coiling in his stomach. "Jin-Jinyoung, I'm close" he gasped, moving even faster. Jinyoung gripped his cock, "So am I, hyung" When Jaebum found his prostate, Jinyoung came with a shout, coming over his chest and hand. The clenching of Jinyoung's wall over his cock made Jaebum groan and come in the condom. He pulled and tied the condom before throwing it in the trash can. He went back to the bed and cleaned Jinyoung up with tissues. He threw those away as well and grabbed Jinyoung to spoon him from behind.

"We've worked so hard for everything" Jinyoung muttered sleepily. "Yeah, we all did" Jaebum muttered into Jinyoung's hair. They clasped their hands together and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave requests in comments :)


	3. Prom [JackTae]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Taehyung are high school sweethearts and they go to prom—at first.
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, slight praise kink

Jackson and Taehyung were high school sweethearts since freshman year. They were one of the few openly gay couples; aside from Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

The two were currently dressed and ready for prom night. It was their senior year. "You look so beautiful" Jackson whispered against Taehyung's lips. The younger giggled, pulling back to grab Jackson's hand. "I can say the same to you" he responded before pulling Jackson towards the car. "Now, let's go" 

They made it to the prom, immediately searching for Jaebum and Jinyoung. They saw them near the punch, holding hands and laughing. The pair went up to them and greeted them. "Ah, if it isn't the famous high school sweethearts" Jinyoung teased. "Didn't think you'd show" Jackson and Taehyung laughed, "Wouldn't miss it" Jackson said to his friend. Jaebum stayed silent and patted the two on the back. "Have some fun, it's our last year" The other two walked away, leaving Jackson and Taehyung alone. 

"Come on, hyung" Taehyung smiled, "Let's dance" he dragged Jackson to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his neck even though he was taller. "Hey Tae" Jackson spoke after a few minutes, "Do you want to leave in 10? I can think of something more fun we could be doing" 

Taehyung immediately blushed when he understood, "A-ah, I guess so hyung" He felt one of Jackson's hands dip into the back of his dress pants and squeeze his ass through his boxers. Taehyung tightened his grip on Jackson's neck and bit his lip to block his moan. "That's a good boy, don't want anyone else to hear your pretty noises, no one but me" Jackson squeezed once more before removing his hand. 

Ten minutes passed quickly, Jackson and Taehyung tried to look for the other couple but saw that they already left. "Looks like they had the same idea as us" Jackson grinned before taking Taehyung's hand and bringing him to the car. 

They made it to the house, though they had a quick stop because Taehyung kept touching Jackson's dick and he couldn't take it anymore. They went inside, locking the door hastily before Jackson had Taehyung pinned to their bedroom door. "I love you so much" he mumbled into his neck, leaving small marks as he went lower. 

Taehyung dug his hands into Jackson's blonde hair, panting into his ear. Jackson clumsily used one hand to open their bedroom door and they stumbled inside. He kicked it closed behind them before pushing Taehyung onto the bed and getting on top of him. He straddled his hips and took off his shirt before making Taehyung do the same. 

Things escalated, soon they were both naked and kissing messily. "H-hyung, c-can we go slow for a bit?" Taehyung stuttered, arching into Jackson's touch. The older look down at him, "Of course we can baby, anything for you" they slowed to a sweet kiss, hands roaming slowly and sensually down each other's bodies. 

"You were such a good boy tonight, so perfect for me" Jackson mumbled against his lips. Taehyung keened lowly at the praise. "Do you want me to prepare you? Or do you want to wait a little longer?" 

Taehyung scrunched his nose in thought, "You can do it now" he whispered, tracing patterns against Jackson's toned stomach. Jackson sat up and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He uncapped the bottle and dipped in two fingers. He closed the bottle and put it to the side. He settled between Taehyung's legs and ghosted one finger over his entrance. 

Taehyung shivered, legs widening slightly. Jackson chuckled at that, pressing against it gently while rubbing one of Taehyung's thighs with the other hand to distract him from the discomfort. The younger took him easily, used to the feeling. Jackson pumped his finger as he leaned up and kissed Taehyung's kiss lightly. "You take my fingers so well" Jackson whispered, "Can't wait until my cock gets inside you, baby" 

Jackson began pressing in the second finger, biting Taehyung's neck gently to leave marks. His two fingers were in knuckle deep, making Taehyung moan. "That's my boy, moan louder baby, I want to hear you" He started scissoring him, Taehyung arched his back as he muttered, "H-hyung, please" 

Jackson pulled back and sat on his knees, "Okay baby, anything for you" he pulled out fingers and rolled on the condom. He slicked himself up with more lube and threw it to the side. "I'm going to go slowly because I don't want to hurt you, okay baby?" 

At Taehyung's nod, he began pushing in, careful to not be too forceful. When he was fully in, he stilled and leaned down to pamper Taehyung's face in kisses, "I love you so much, you take me so beautifully" At Taehyung's nod, he started to move. 

"Tell me when you want more, okay baby?" Taehyung hummed in acknowledgement, gripping the bed sheets. "H-hyung, I-" Taehyung mid-word as Jackson's cock brushed his prostate. 

"What Tae, what is it?" Jackson smirked. "I-I need you to go faster" Taehyung finished. 

Jackson grinned, "I thought you'd never ask" he picked up his pace, slamming into Taehyung so hard the bed started creaking. 

"Oh my god Tae, you feel so good" Jackson licked at his neck. "How does my cock feel? Answer me" 

Taehyung choked back a moan, "I-I love it so much hyung, it feels so good inside me" Jackson moved faster, spurred on by his words. 

Taehyung felt his climax coming, his nails were digging into Jackson's biceps, "H-hyung, I'm about to come!" Taehyung shouted. Jackson gripped Tahyung's cock with one hand and moved it in time with his thrusts. In no time, Taehyung came over Jackson's hand and his chest. 

Jackson thrusted in a few more times before his hips stilled and he came inside the condom. He let his breath settle before pulling out and tying the condom and throwing it away. He wiped up Taehyung's mess before spooning him. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?" Jackson whispered. 

"A lot" Taehyung answered, amused. Well, I'll say it again" he kissed Taehyung's neck. "I love you"

Taehyung felt his eyes drooping, "I love you too hyung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave requests in the comments :)


	4. No One Knew [MinTae]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Minseok was an unknown entity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I thought of while binge watching Gintama. I know that in Korea, there were no samurai but please bare with me.

It was a legend. A story told after the war, spread around by the remaining samurais that lived to tell tales of their struggles and victories. A story of a young samurai who moved quickly, it seemed like time had frozen until the bodies of his enemies fell to the ground. 

No one could see what happened. The only sound that registered in their brain was the sound of a sword being sheathed and bodies falling. The man wasn’t very talkative, they said. Preferring to act in solitude during the dark times of the war. They only knew of the nickname he went by, “Silent Demon.” No one knew his real name, he never told anyone. 

There was no information about him, not even a picture. The mask covering his mouth and nose concealing his identity. When the war ended, he vanished. No one knew what had happened to him, just that he was alive. 

No one knew of the young man who lived in a quiet, but busy town. No one knew of the man who grinned so happily at his significant other. No one knew of the man who perfected his sword craft to protect the one he loves. No one knew of the man who immediately went home to his loved one after the war. No one knew of his lover, Kim Taehyung. 

No one knew of the samurai who erased his identity from others to make sure no one found him. No one knew of Kim Minseok.


	5. Comeback (Pt2) [vminkook+Sanha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASTRO had a comeback and the BTS maknae line is back to reacting to their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know BTS probably won’t have a repackage album, but hey, it’s a fanfic.

“Hyungs, I have to leave to prepare for the performance, text me what you think of the MV. Love you!” That was the voice message that Sanha left Jimin a couple hours ago as he was too busy preparing for the repackage album. 

“Damn, I can’t believe we missed the chance to actually talk to him. It’s been weeks since we had an actual conversation, much less seen him.” Jungkook complained, slouching down on the couch next to him. 

“Yeah, I know, we can only hope that they get invited to MAMA so we’ll see him then, or maybe the SMA’s if they get invited again.” Jimin responded, getting up to grab the laptop while calling Taehyung to hurry up in the bathroom so they could watch the music video. 

“I can’t believe Sanha still wouldn’t tell us about the song, I thought he’d only do that for ‘Baby’.” Jungkook sighed. 

“You know how he is, he likes to surprise us and he’s very good at it,” Taehyung commented as he walked into the living room and sat on the other side of Jimin. 

“Okay, let’s start,” Jimin mumbled as he went on YouTube and searched for the official channel. “Woah, what, ‘Crazy Sexy Cool’? Sanha didn’t tell us this,” he exclaimed. 

Taehyung chuckled, “He did tell us we would be shocked.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes before clicking on the video to began playing it before enlarging the screen. The trio watched silently before Jungkook pointed out, “Why are Myungjun hyung and Sanha sharing the same bed when there’s a perfectly empty bed across from them?” 

Jimin grinned, “What, are you jealous?” 

Jungkook snorted, “Of course not, just curious, that’s all.” 

“Why is Moonbin wearing glasses while sleeping?” Taehyung whispered. The other two shushed him before focusing back on the MV. 

“Oh my god, what happened to ASTRO?” Jimin exclaimed, shocked by the outfits. “I don’t know but look at Sanha, his outfit highlights his height, he’s so tall” Jungkook shared. 

“The choreography is good so far, I feel like we should show Hoseok hyung afterwards,” Taehyung thought out loud. The other two hummed in agreement while watching. 

“I don’t really get what the story is but it’s still good,” Jungkook admitted. 

“Same, I-holy shit!” Jimin yelled, startled by the tuxes. “They so look good, look at Sanha,” Jimin gestured at the screen. The other two had their mouths wide open in shock before closing them, “Someone needs to wear more suits often,” Jungkook muttered. 

“Do you think they’ll perform with the suits, at least once?” Taehyung asked. “Probably not, they are hard to dance in” the oldest replied. 

“Did Myungjun hyung and Moonbin just almost kiss?” Jungkook gasped. 

“I did not see that coming,” Taehyung commented. Jimin just mumbled something before focusing on the video once more.

“Why are they in a forest wearing suits? Why is there sparkling dust?” Jungkook blurted out. 

“How the hell should we know?” Jimin laughed. 

“What the hell, why is Jinwoo hyung the security guard? Why do they even need security in the first place? Why is Myungjun hyung playing a girl?” Taehyung exclaimed, confused. 

“Those are all very good questions, ones I don’t have the answers to,” Jimin rolled his eyes before closing the laptop. “Let’s text Sanha our thoughts before he’s too busy to answer.” 

They all texted Sanha in the group chat they shared that was only the four of them and went back to work as they waited for his response. It was a couple hours later that they finally received one, “I’m so happy you liked it! And Jungkook hyung, I’ll make sure to tell Myungjun hyung you thought he was pretty.” Jungkook let out an indignant snort before shrugging. The other two just chuckled before texting Sanha ‘I love you’s and good luck’s’ before focusing completely on work.


	6. Hurt [ASTRO OT6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha practices late for the comeback and manages to get hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one request out of a few that I have gotten. I hope it is satisfactory and you like it :)

The music in the room echoed off the walls as the alarm on a phone went off. The music was suddenly stopped as the one person in the room paused it and walked to his phone while panting heavily. He saw the glaring white numbers on his phone, “10 PM,” he went to the clock app on his phone and set the timer for one more hour, with that, he went back to practicing. 

The late hours in the practice room were becoming routine to Sanha. As the day of the comeback grew closer, the harder he pushed himself to perfect the dances. He always struggled with dancing, his long limbs being awkward obstacles he has to deal with on a daily basis. He hated it, hated the looks of frustration on his hyungs faces whenever their choreographer had to stop the music to reprimand him. 

He knew he wasn’t the only one messing up. With Dongmin’s busy personal schedules, it was a miracle he had time to learn the dances at all. But somehow, Dongmin still managed to perfect the dance, receiving praise from Minhyuk or even the choreography teacher himself. 

Sanha was hard on himself, he was the maknae, he was the one everybody always came to for a laugh. They couldn’t get one with him hating himself. So he stayed, hours after the original end time of the practice session to fix his mistakes, engraving it in his body muscle so he wouldn’t mess up again. 

With all his thoughts focused on his reflection in the mirror, he failed to notice the water bottle that wasn’t fully closed and stepped on it. He looked down, startled by the noise to see water spreading across the floor. He cursed under his breath and lifted his foot, not knowing that he just made a mistake. With one foot in the air, his leg started wobbling from his body weight and he slid on the growing puddle of water. He went down, barely having any time to register his head hitting the floor before he blacked out. 

“He’s not answering his phone,” Myungjun said, sounding stressed. 

“How long did he say he was going to be gone?” Jinwoo wondered, holding Myungjun’s hands. 

“Only until 11, it’s already 1 AM,” Minhyuk explained, rushing to his room to hastily put on a pair of converse and grab his phone and wallet. “I’m going to go look for him, everybody else stays here and I’ll call if I find anything.” 

“Minhyuk, be careful, alright? If you don’t call within an hour, I’m going after you,” Moonbin promised. Minhyuk nodded before closing the door behind him. 

The remaining four members huddled together as they desperately continued to text Sanha, hoping for a response. 

Back in the practice room, Sanha was leaning against the mirror as he breathed slowly. He reached behind him and felt the back of his head and groaned as he felt a bump. When he came to, he remembered the numb pain in the back of his skull before his surroundings suddenly became crystal clear and gave him a headache. He managed to move to lean against the mirror but now his phone kept going off and he didn’t have the energy to move to get it. 

His boyfriends’ were going to kill him, it must be so late, so much later than he said he’d be back in the dorms. “Jinwoo and Myungjun hyung especially, they already don’t let me be alone as it is,” he mumbled to himself. He winced as his head throbbed once more. He hoped he didn’t have a concussion but knew he has to go to the hospital to get checked out. He read somewhere that people with possible concussions should stay awake so he had to find a way to pass the time until someone found him. 

Minhyuk shivered as the chill air seeped through his clothes. He regretted not bringing a jacket, knowing it’ll get colder as the night goes on. He looks around and notices he’s now only a half hour away from the company building. He tries calling Sanha again as he walks but he doesn’t answer. He already called the others to let them know that he’s almost there and that he’ll call when he finds Sanha. 

Sanha was staring at the ceiling counting the cracks when he heard the door open. He looked to his right to see Minhyuk rush in. “Sanha!” Minhyuk exclaimed, alarmed to see him resting against the mirror, slouching. “What happened, what’s wrong?” He asked, rushing over to squat next to him to look him over. 

Sanha grinned sheepishly, “I tripped over my water bottle and hit my head.” Minhyuk quickly pressed his fingers against the back of his head and immediately found a bump. “Ow,” Sanha whined. His older boyfriend immediately removed his fingers, “Sorry, sorry, you know what, we should go to the hospital.” 

Sanha nodded in agreement, silently watching Minhyuk grab his phone to the call the manager and afterward the other members. “Man, Myungjun and Jinwoo hyung are mad at me, aren’t they?” 

Minhyuk shook his head, “No, of course not, they were just worried, we all were.” He grabbed Sanha’s hand and brushed his knuckle with his thumb in a calming gesture. “After you’re all checked out, and hopefully fine, we are going straight to the dorms and cuddling you until we are all sure you’re fine for ourselves.” He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, “Just, be more careful next time, okay?” 

Sanha nodded in agreement, gripping Minhyuk’s hand tightly in his. A few minutes later, their manager came in with two paramedics who briefly checked him over before recommended they go to the hospital just in case there were any other injuries. They quickly helped Sanha up with his arms over their shoulders to help him walk. Minhyuk assured he’ll go with him after calling the others to let them know what was happening. 

The hospital visit only lasted a couple hours as all Sanha suffered was a bruise on the back of his head from the initial fall. He smiled happily at the news, relieved that he wouldn’t miss any schedules, and stood up to grab Minhyuk’s hand as they walked out of the hospital and into the manager's car towards the dorm. During the drive, Sanha was lulled to sleep by Minhyuk’s low humming as he brushed his fingers through his hair. 

An hour later, Sanha was shaken awake by his boyfriend who smiled at him gently before helping him out of the car. He followed Minhyuk groggily as they made their way to the room. Not even a minute after their manager opened the door, the others were standing in the way. The manager rolled his eyes fondly at their actions before shooting them aside so they could make their way in. 

Sanha was immediacy bombarded with questions and hugs from his other boyfriends. “Yah, Yoon Sanha, don’t you do that again, okay?” Myungjun scolded but hug him nonetheless. The others followed with similar comments but they were just happy to see the youngest member alright.


	7. Anti-fan (ASTRO OT6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha has his 1st solo schedule, it doesn’t end the way he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request :) 
> 
> Warnings: ABO, cursing, and angst.

Sanha was nervous. It was his first time having a schedule without his members and he didn’t know what to do. Sure, the maknae of Weki Meki came along with him but they were acquaintances at best. It didn’t help that they were shooting in different areas and barely saw each other throughout the whole process. 

Sanha gripped the strap of the bag he was advertising tightly in his grip and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this. He couldn’t let his group and fans down. They expected great achievements from him and he would deliver. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the photographer called his name and asked if he was ready. With the thought of his group and fans in mind, he nodded. 

As the bright sky slowly turned into night, Sanha had become more confident with each hour passing, getting praised by the staff constantly. Sanha was relieved when the person in charge finally wrapped up the filming and announced a job well done. Sanha hurriedly changed back into regular clothes after bowing to the staff and thanked them for all their hard work. The maknae of Weki Meki, Lucy, had briefly appeared to say goodbye to him before she was whisked off to a car to bring her back to the dorms to see her pack after a long day of work. 

Sanha smiled at the thought of finally being able to go back home to his pack. Since he was an omega, the need to be near his pack was stronger compared to betas and alphas. 

Sanha grabbed his phone and earbuds and made his way to where his manager was supposed to pick him up. He was waiting until his phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from him saying that he would be late because of traffic and he didn't know how long it would take. Sanha huffed, annoyed but just texted back that it was fine. 

He looked around and saw that there was a cafe not far from him and decided he might as well get a snack while he waited. He made his way inside and stood in line, plugging in his earbuds while he waited. As he waited, he couldn’t help but feel as if someone was staring at him. He looked around briefly to see a guy who looked a few years older than him staring at him before looking away. Sanha shrugged and dismissed the feeling as it was finally his turn to order. While he was ordering, Sanha felt the feeling again but ignored it as he paid for his snack and drink. 

Sanha sat down and waited for his receipt number to be called as he scrolled through twitter, smiling at the tweets by his fans. He was interrupted by a voice, “Excuse me,” he looked up to see the guy from before standing next to his able. “You’re Sanha from ASTRO, right?” Sanha smiled, he was always happy to see fans. “Yes, may I help you?” The guy (an alpha, he realized), answered “Can I have your autograph and take a picture with you?” 

Sanha agreed readily, taking the pen and paper that man handed to him, “What’s your name?” he asked. As the guy answered, Sanha couldn’t help but wonder he was getting such a bad feeling as he continued to talk to him. When they took the picture on the guys phone, Sanha’s number was finally called and he said goodbye to the fan before getting his order and leaving the cafe. As he was eating, the bad feeling Sanha had experienced earlier suddenly came back full force when he heard the bells of the cafe door, signaling that someone either entered or left. Sanha slowly took out his phone to see whether or not his manager was here and frowned when he saw no new texts. 

The omega froze when he heard footsteps and turned his head to see the alpha from earlier behind him. He quickly looked back down at his phone and texted his manger if he was almost here. A terrifying few minutes later and his manager replied that he was still in traffic but would be there soon. Sanha’s panic filled heart slowed down a bit with the news but there was still the issue of the guy following him. He slid his phone in his pocket before he turned around to ask why he was following him. But before he could get a single syllable out, he was pushed into an alley and against the wall, causing everything in his hands to fall to the floor. 

“Now here’s something you don’t see everyday, a member of an idol group all by his lonesome.” The alpha chuckled, “You know, I actually don’t even like your group, I just had to make sure it was really you before I did anything.” 

“What are you going to do?” Sanha grounded out, trying to quell the freezing fear in his heart while he waited for his response. “Oh, I don’t know, I’ll think of something eventually but while we wait, tell me how someone untalented as you even became an idol.” Sanha felt hurt stab at his heart from the words but refused to believe them. “No words, huh?” The alpha gripped his chin, turning his face towards him. “Little omegas like you should know your place,” he sneered, “All your kind is good for is a good fuck, maybe a pup or two, but that’s it.” 

Sanha eyes widen at his words, he wasn’t going to..? The older man saw his face and laughed, “Don’t worry, I have no intentions in doing that, I have some pride after all.” He stroked Sanha’s face, “Such a pretty face though, I wonder if your pack ever thinks about it.” He cackled, “Smooth skin, pretty eyes, but they can’t do it, you’re underage and it would be so awkward considering you’re together all the time.” Sanha stared at him with petrified eyes before his head was suddenly to the side and he felt a stinging on his cheek. “Red really does compliment your skin tone,” he laughed. 

He raised his hand for another strike but before he could, The alpha was pulled away from him and slammed against the wall across from him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The stranger holding him down, growled. The previous alpha gasped as his body was pushed harder against the stone, “I suggest you leave right when I release you, or I’ll do more than just slam you against a wall.” The stranger (another alpha), released the mean alpha and glared at him before he turned tail and ran away, not before glaring at Sanha one last time though. 

Sanha gasped in relief, sliding the wall until he sat on the floor, holding his cheek. The new alpha kneeled down his front of him and took off his face mask, “Hey, are you alright?” The omega glanced at him and gasped, “You-you’re Kim Minseok?” The newly revealed idol member smiled softly at his stutter? “Yes, I am, but answer my question. Are you alright?” He gently touched Sanha’s cheek, “It looks pretty bad.” The maknae just grimaced, “It hurts but I’m more worried about my pack’s reaction to it.” 

Minseok chuckled, “They’ll be worried and upset for sure, but they have every right to be, but what matter’s the most is that you’re fine.” He stood up, “Come on, let’s get out of this dingy alley.” He helped Sanha stand up and led him out of the alley, “Is anyone coming to pick you up?” He asked. “My manager is but he’s stuck in traffic.” Sanha replies, taking out his phone, noticing he had a notification from his manager. “He just texted me saying he’ll be here in a bit.” He informed Minseok. 

Minseok nodded in understanding, “I’ll stay with you until he arrives. Just incase the jerk comes back.” Sanha smiled, grateful to have some friendly company. The two chatted as they walked to the location that his manager was supposed to pick him up at. 

They stood there for a few minutes before Sanha saw his manager’s car arriving. He smiled at Minseok before thanking him once more for helping him once more. “No problem, I’ll give you my number, text me if you ever need something or end up in a situation like that again.” He handed Sanha back his phone after inputting his number and name into his contacts before smiling at him and walking back the way they came from. 

When Sanha slipped into the passenger seat of his managers car, he was asked a simple question, “What happened?” That was when Sanha broke down. Hands covering his face, he sobbed out the story. When he was finished, his manager gritted his teeth before responding, “We are going to talk to the CEO about this, okay? We need to do something. The more you guys become known, more incidents like this will happen and it’s better to snap it at the bud before it blooms into something worse.” 

Sanha just nodded tiredly, wiping away his tears. “But for now, I’ll take you to the dorm. You’ve been gone all day, the rest of the members miss you.” His manager started the car and made his way to the dorm. 

With all the earlier traffic dwindled down, it didn’t take them a long time to reach the dorm. Sanha slowly got out of the car, feeling drained and just wishing to lie down in bed and sleep. He opened the door after saying goodbye to his manager and closed it behind him. He was greeted by silence. His pack learned that after a long day of work, Sanha preferred to shower and get ready for bed before he bombarded with hugs and kisses. 

He grabbed a new pair of clothes and slipped into one the bathrooms. Sanha dully questioned where they were but the thoughts were immediately washed away once he stood under the water. The omega flinched as the pelting water stung his now bruised cheek. He was afraid to tell his pack what happened but it’d be impossible to hide the bruise. Even if he could hide it, his manager would tell them in the morning. It was better to just let it all out now. 

After washing throughly, (he made sure to get the stench of another alpha off, Jinwoo doesn’t like it when any of them smelled like an alpha that’s not him), he turned off the water and exited out of the shower. He quickly dried off and got dressed before opening the door and going towards his room that he shared with three of his hyungs. Upon opening the door, he saw all five members sitting in the beds, talking before they looked at him. Sanha saw all of them zero in on the bruise that contrasted his pale skin. 

Sanha winced at the intakes of breath that came from each member before they rushed towards him. “Sanha, are you alright? What happened?” Sanha was bombarded with multiple questions as they touched his cheek gently, afraid of causing him more pain. Sanha’s eyes filled up with unshed tears before Myungjun, the oldest, noticed and finally got his act together. “Guys, give him some space. Let him sit on the bed and he’ll tell us when he’s ready. 

Sanha smiled gratefully after his pack pulled away from him and gave him space. He walked towards one of the beds and crawled on top of it, getting himself comfortable before looking up at his pack mates. Once he got to telling the story, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t look at any of the members in the eyes as he talked, afraid to see their reaction. 

Once he finished, he took a deep breath before finally looking up at them. There was a moment of silence before they tackled him into a hug. All six of them laid in one bed, it was tight squeeze but Sanha wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. They comforted him with soft touches and meaningful words. 

While no one could guarantee that something like this wouldn’t happen again, Sanha knew his pack would always have his back.


	8. Question for Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want me to post a kinky vmin one-shot?

So I found an unfinished one-shot of really kinky vmin smut I wrote like a year ago, and I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post it here or separate if I ever finish it. If I post it with the rest of these one-shots, the rating WILL go up since it is for mature audiences. 

Just comment and I’ll decide. This will be deleted afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests in the comments! 
> 
> Sadly, I can't guarantee that I will write all I receive, it depends on if I'm comfortable in writing it or not. It does not have to be a romantic pairing by the way, it can simply be friendship between members or both of the groups :)


End file.
